


Transcendance to the Melody

by TheItalianScribe (TheIcyMage)



Series: Transcendence AU [1]
Category: Gravity Falls, Gravity Falls: Transcendence AU
Genre: AKA, Ficlet, Gen, Hank Pines's Supernatural Mafia, One instance of very tame cursing, The Dinner Crew, Transcendence AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-16
Updated: 2015-10-23
Packaged: 2018-04-26 16:59:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5012662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheIcyMage/pseuds/TheItalianScribe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of stories set in the Transcendence AU featuring Soos's love interest, Melody.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Picnic With Nit Picks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Melody and Soos stopped by Hank's house on a visit to her childhood home, she was expecting a quiet, uneventful meeting. She wasn't expecting to stay for lunch and she wasn't expecting to see a turf war among supernatural creatures. Sometimes, Melody forgot her husband was an honorary member of the Pines family and everything that entailed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I used a random prompt generator and got this: "I've got my weapon - now I'm going to hit something." Somehow, it turned into this little blurb.  
> Prompt generator: http://www.seventhsanctum.com/generate.php?Genname=writeprompt
> 
> For those who don't know what the Transcendence AU is, it's basically an AU in which the creatures and magic of Gravity Falls become more apparent and spread throughout the rest of the world. For a more through summary, check out the TAU Tumblr page: http://transcendence-au.tumblr.com/summary

When Melody and Soos came to visit Mabel's son, Hank, she wasn't expecting to have a wild time. She figured it would be a simple catch up. They would probably talk about how Portland has changed, where Melody and Soos's children had ended up, and other small things before she and Soos went on to check out Melody's childhood home and her sister that had inherited it. She had overlooked the fact that Hank had accumulated a bit of a following and that this was the day said following met as "the Dinner Crew."

"You can still come with us," Vivienne, who was questioning her husband's planning as much as Melody was questioning that of her own, offered the couple politely, "We're going picnicking at the park and there's plenty of food to go around."

"Totally! That sounds awesome!" With Soos's easy response, they all grabbed a container of food and walked to the Dinner Crew's meeting spot.

While she wasn't expecting a picnic, Melody was expecting the events that followed even less. There were creatures everywhere. At first, it looked like everyone was just standing around. Then Melody noticed the abandoned blankets and girl who was quite literally burning with rage.

"Not this again." Hank spoke in a low voice that she would have missed were she not right behind him.

"What's going on?" Vivi called next to Hank

"Nothing much. Just some small pricks being huge dicks." The language and sneer did not match the little girl they came from.

"My company is just as free to use this area as you are."

The scene laid out for they was two groups facing off of each other. Closer to Hank, Vivienne, Melody, and Soos, was what could only be called a ragtag community or boiling pot of supernatural beings. While there were some creatures in groups of races, probably clans or families, some were individual or unique creatures. Other than in public schools in Gravity Falls, Melody had never seen so many diverse creatures standing together. While what Melody presumed to be the Dinner Crew was united in their diversity, the other group reeked of bigotry. They were an army of tall beings with silver hair, pointed ears, and condescending sneers. All were wearing a purple band around their arm and the one who spoke from the front was wearing a vest adorned with many purple pins and broaches.

"Sure the park is an area everyone is free to use, but we're using it now, so beat it and go have your pretentious tea party elsewhere." The girl had pushed her way through the crowd to glare at the elf. The Crew, having a bit more warning in the form of a polite tapping on the shoulder, had parted for Hank and his company to follow.

"My apologies, but we have chosen this spot for us to meet." The elf didn't even meet her gaze. Instead, his eyes trailed up and locked on Hank. "You will have to relocate."

"We're not moving." A small voice at the front cried

"I wouldn't be so sure of that." The elf chuckled darkly. He nodded at the forces behind him.

And that was when the weapons came out and all formalities were dropped. They elves made the first blow. They all took a step forward. When no one moved back, they flashed swords and took aim with bows. The girl they had followed hissed and bared fangs and-oh. That explained a few things. One person turned to animate stone and the burning girl's flames spread further across her skin. Then Melody felt something under her foot. She shifted and examined the item. It was a spatula. Someone must have dropped it in the commotion. She knelled down, picked it up, and brandished it. Something was burning inside her. She looked around and saw all the creatures who looked already beaten down by life, all the selfish intent to flash pride and dominance over a land free to creature and man alike, all the weapons pointed at the brave, the weak, the elderly, and the children. There. Were. Weapons. Aimed. At. Children. Something snapped inside her and crackled as it burned to life. The elves made another advance and she found herself lunging forward.

She had got her weapon, now she was going to smash something.


	2. In which nothing of significance happens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't know how to turn a one shot into a chapter fic and change the first chapter's title without adding a second chapter. I'll write a quick 4 paragraph thing (if it's possible for me to make anything of substance that short) so anyone who sees this before it goes down can get a little entertainment, but nothing important if anything at all happens in this chapter.

Melody sat up in her bed with a jolt emitting in her soul of something important happening. She looked around, confused. The only thing out of ordinary was that her clock was broken. All of the hands were frozen, as if time itself didn't think anything worth marking was happening. She fell back and groaned. Why did she feel like she needed to do something worthwhile. To put on a show. To entertain whatever forces controlled the world and give existence some momentum. She was tired enough as it was. This was her lazy day, and up until now it had been blissfully uneventful. As much as she liked laughing and a little excitement, it was nice to have some time to wind down and do absolutely nothing. The notion seemed boring and made Melody wonder if she was already getting old. She sat up again and shook her head at the thought. Of course not.

Her eyes fell to the clock again. Was she supposed to fix it? Was that what the world wanted to see happen? Would that make this desultory feeling of importance go away? It wasn't like Melody had anything better to do than try, so she slid out of her bed and approached the clock. It was a simple, old clock with a round, mahogany frame and standard Hindu-Arabic numbers. She lifted it off the wall and turned it over. The battery cover was missing, not that that had or could have changed from when it disappeared one day when she was eight, and therefore didn't hide that one of the four double-a batteries was leaking. Great. With a sigh, she carried the clock into the kitchen where she kept the new batteries. She didn't notice any creatures hiding in her halls. No gnomes kidnapping a doll she was cleaning up to give to her cousin. No fairies making her family portraits animate. Why would there be? 

On her way to the cupboard where her family kept the batteries, she grabbed a plastic bag that had held a few cookies earlier that day. She pulled out the used batteries, including the leaking one, and dropped them in the bag. Following a video she found online, she mixed some baking soda and water in a small plastic cup with a q-tip, rubbed away the acid with one end of the q-tip, and tossed the q-tip in the bag with the used batteries. After letting it dry for a little while, she fit four more batteries into the battery compartment and reset the time. She set the bag of used batteries aside and set the clock back on its small hook in her room. 

With a clock cleaned and running again, Melody fell back onto her bed. She stared at the ceiling and wondered what else she could do. Soos had told her he would be busy and that he was not supposed to loose focus. She had dismissed his barrage of apologies and hasty explanations that this didn't mean he thought of her as only a distraction, followed by corrections that he hadn't meant for the explanation to be offensive. She had laughed it off and wished him good luck. It sounded important. Now, though, she wished that he was free to talk. She turned back to the clock and groaned into her pillow. It had stopped moving again.


End file.
